


네가 나를 죽이는 법

by Chimebelle



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimebelle/pseuds/Chimebelle
Summary: 연습용 글입니다. 보지 마세요.





	1. Chapter 1

 

유세은.작가.

어렸을 때 이야기를 좋아하고 독서광. 밝고 행복한 아이.

언어장애- 목에 큰 충격 받고 (폭행) 말을 잃음. (나중에 엄청 답답해함. 불편하지만 이강이에게 자신에 마음을 못 전할때까지 극복해야겠다는 마음이 없었다. 그냥, 나는 이정도가 괜찮다 순응함. 자존심.자존감 높고 사랑하는 사람을 위해 그 모든것을 줄 수 있지만 도덕관념 노픔. 죄책감 가지고 사는것 어려워 함. 자신을 싫어하거나 괴롭히는 사람 있어도 그냥 하하 하는 사람

일공일수같은 이공일수? 이공일수? 일공일수? ... 좀 생각해야...

(세은은 이강을 사랑한다. 근데, 이것이 짝사랑일까? 나중에 형사는 세은이를 짝사랑하게 된다. (세은이는 거들떠보지도 않음.) 결말은... 형사랑 해피엔딩 힌트의 새드엔딩- 이강이 죽일까 세은이 죽일까 모르겠다... 근데 세은이 이강이가 죽였다면 그냥 법원으로 넘겨... 근데 정신병자 판정 받아...)

강이강.다정. 동거. 이강이는 정말 세은을 사랑하고 있을까? 사랑이 가능한가? 이것 따라 이야기가 많이 갈릴텐데...

김준석. 형사.. 자극하고 놀리고 괴롭히는 역할. 나중에 호감이 생기지만 세은이는 싫어한다. 하지만 이강이보다 정상적인 사람...

세은이는 형사가 살인자이길 바란다. 이야기쓰세요? 잠시 그를 모함에 빠뜨리려 함. 도저히 못하겠다. 준석 한 방 먹음, 하지만 세은이 양심으로 삶. (내 거 아니잖아. 그거, 강이강것이잖아. 자신을 계속 속이는 버릇, 좋지 않아요, 세은씨)

그 후 이강이와 대화. 

살인자???

다정한 연애를 하는 일상, 그러다 의심 중간중간

1\. 추리소설 작가의 내용이 현실이 되었다- 모방범죄.

(이제것 써온 모든 추리소설의 살인사건 (총 3사건이 연달아 일어남))

2사건 이후 형사와 만남, 협조 요함. 알고 있는 내용 다 말하지만 결국 3번째 사건까지 발생.

의심인물: 남친. 형사.

사실 남친이 범인이라는 것 무의식 속 알고 있다.

계속 글은 쓴다. 하지만 뒤엎어서 보여주는 글은... 한 작가가 살인자에게 사랑에 빠져 죽는 이야기.

"네 세상을 내가 현실로 만들어 줄께."

\---

방식 1. 사실 글 자체가 소설, 액자구조

방식 2. 소설 보여줌으로 열린결말. (난 널 사랑해)

+외전:

(1) _햇볓이 따스한 어느 봄날이었다. (starting sentence_ ) 꿈같아. 이렇게 행복해도 되는걸까?: 난 너만 있으면 돼. 너랑. 종이랑. 펜이랑. 수아로 전달. 옆에... 있어줄래? 따스한 햇빛 아래, 눈을 감았다. 꿈 꿀 필요가 없어, 매일 매일이, 이것보다 더 행복할 수는 없는걸.

(2) 형사의 일상. 지나쳐가듯 한 파일- 손에 잡는다. 그러고보니 이 사건이 일어난 지 3년이 지남. 형사가 전신병동에 감. 만나지는 않지만 가는 장면까지. _햇볓이 따스한 어느 봄날이었다. (ending sentence_ )

 

 

 

 

 

네가 나를 죽이는 방법

"작가 유세은씨, 맞으시죠?"

한번도 생각해보지 못한 곳이었다. 앞에는 양복차림의 검찰이 종이뭉텅이를 앞에 놓고 훑어보고 있었다. 차가운 조명, 사방이 막힌 좁은 방, 딱딱한 의자 모두 긴장감을 조성했다.

"너무 비슷해서 그래요, 비슷해서. 유명해지고 싶어 직접 글에 적힌대로 살인을 한다... 그런 느낌이 드는거죠, 이게."

"대답을- 아, 말 못한다고 했었나?"

알고 있음에도 불구하고 굳이 이렇게 말로 꺼내는 이유가, 너무도 싫었다.

그가 빈 종이와 펜을 나에게 밀었다. "난 수화는 못해서," 그가 간단하게 말했다.

꾹꾹 눌러 작성했다.

전에 말한것과 같이 저는 알리바이가 있고, 이런 끔찍한 일이 일어나서 깊게 사죄하는 바입니다. 더 이상 추리소설을 쓰고 싶지도 않고요. 저보다, 제 주변 사람들까지 의심을 받는 것이 너무나 힘들고 미안합니다. 협조는 충분히 해 드렸는데, 이제 제가 소설가가 아니라 형사님이 작가를 하시던지요.

고작 흰 종이에 펜인데도 불구하고, 마지막 단어에는 감정이 들어가 있는것이 확연했다.

"그래요, 두번째 사건이니 그럴만도 한것 같군요. 수상하다는 것만 알아두시죠, 작가님."

"생각보다, 당신 가까운 곳에 범인이 있을 수 있으니까."


	2. Chapter 2

단순한 호기심이었다 말하면, 믿어줄래?  
...

 

으으 고민에 머리를 감싸며 책상에 콕 하고 박았다.

기다란 손이 내 머리를 쓰다듬으며 낮게 웃었다. "이번에는 어디서 막혔길래?"

게슴츠레 고개를 살짝 들어 그의 얼굴을 흘겨보았다. 웃는 얼굴로 내 손이 꽉 쥐고 있는 힘을 살살 풀며 스마트폰을 빼갔다. 그리고 검색엔진 기록을 읽기 시작했다.

"시체처리방법 5가지, 사후 시체 상태, 시체- 아 진짜," 그가 갑자기 멈추고 웃었다. "자기, 경찰이 검색기록 보면 살인자로 잡아가겠어."

"그래도 저번보다 낮네. 공항에 폭탄 가져가기, 휠체어에 칼 숨기는 방법봤을 때는 식겁했잖아."

짜증스래 머리를 쓸었다. 입술을 삐죽 내밀며 손을 뻗었다.

수화로 급하다는 뜻으로 오른손가락의 검지와 엄지를 붙여 위로 올리고, 핸드폰을 가르키고 다시 나를 가르켰다.

이리 줘. 끝내게.

의미가 잘 전달됐음에도 불구하고, 이강은 오히려 핸드폰을 내 손이 닫지 않는 식탁 한 모서리로 치워버렸다.

"도와줄께. 세은아, 내가 있잖아."

잠시 웃는 얼굴에 넋이 나가 늦은 대답이 나왔다. 

괜찮다. 다 쓰고 말하겠다. 검토해달라. 

빠르게 손을 움직였다.

...

삶은 반복의 연속이다. 

가끔식 큰 줄기가 바뀌기는 하지만, 살다보면 어제와 같고 내일과 같을, 그런 오늘들을 보내고 있었다. 소심하기 짝이 앖는 나는, 글을 좋아하면서도 글에 모든 것을 투자할 것은 못 되었다. 글을 끄적이긴 하지만, 항상 도망칠 곳을 파놓고 있는 토끼가 나였다. 

나쁘다고 생각하지는 않았다. 소설은 일종의 탈출구였고, 틈틈이 글을 쑤는 곳은 시간이 많이 들었지만, 그많큼 행복하고 만족스러운 시간이었으니까. 가끔씩 글을 써여한다는 강박감에 힘이 부치기는 했어도, 좋은 것은 좋은 거였다. 

외로움을 자주 타지만, 혼자 있는 시간이 많은 나였다.

사람과의 관계는 항상 어려웠다. 사랑도 비슷했다. 첫눈에 반한다는 말을 이해하지 못하는 나는, 사람을 깊이 알아여 설레는 감정도 생겼고 설레는 감정을 느끼기에 필요한 시간을 새로운 사람에게 투자하지도 않았다. 친구와 장난삼아 한 심리테스트에 어떻게 나왔었지? 

내가 좋다고 죽도록 쫒아오는 사람이 없는 한 영원히 연애를 못할 것이라는 막말을 했었나?

그러다 난, 주이강을 만났다. 

...

검생창에 자주 찾아보는 기록에 유사도에 따라 매칭시키는 커플앱은, 친한 친구의 아이디아였다. 하고 싶지도 않았지만 첫 희생자였던 나는, 내 대상을 보자마자 마음을 고쳐먹었다. 

친절하고 다정한 것을 좋아한다.

딱 보아도 선한 인상이었다. 순한 눈매, 입꼬리가 올라와있는 입술, 단정한큰 키도 좋았고, 무게감 있는 목소리도 마음에 들었다. 무었보다 항상 입에 그린듯한 웃움이 호감포인트를 적중시켰다. 그 무었보다, 내가 정이로 그에게 할 말을 건냈을 때, 자신도 글을 적어 보낸 그가 너무나 사랑스러웠다.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

그를 의심할 생각을 했다는것 만으로도 죄책감이 몰려왔다. 나에게는 그뿐인데, 이제까지 남아준 유일한 사람인데 형사의 단 한마디로 그를 떠올린 것은 잘못되었다.   
가족은, 믿음이 기반이니까. 세상 누구도 믿어주지 않아도, 가족은 믿어줘야 한다고, 어머니가 그러셨다.   
나에게 이강은, 가족이었다. 하나뿐인 가족.   
…왜 갑작이 글을 멈췄어?  
원고쓰는중. 살인사건. 글과 판박이.   
원고를 보냄.   
원고가 바로 지금 이 글. 

나는, 글을 쓰는 작가이다.   
이 글이야?  
응.   
아마, 내 마지막 원고.   
당신이 이제까지 나한테 묻던 글이야.   
…읽어봐.   
\----글---  
왜 멈췄어.   
당신은 나를 보고 있었다. 결말을, 못읽겠어.   
무서워. 무서워, 이유진. 네 글을 다 못읽겠어, 제발-   
왜, 무엇이 그렇게 두려운데, 주현아?   
빙그래 웃었다.   
읽어.   
강압적인 목소리가 나갔다.   
완결을 내야지.   
네 손이로.   
(덜덜 떨리는 손이)  
내가 책을 출판할 때마다 살인사건이 일어난다.   
왜, 글을 멈췄어? 그 누구도 안읽어줘도, 나는 네 독자잖아, 서현아. 내가 기다리고 있는데…  
무서워서.   
응?  
글 쓰기가 무서워서, 그래.   
내가 왜 글 쓰는것이 좋다고 말한 것, 기억해?  
또 하나를 말해줄까?  
살짝 눈이 크게 떠지먀, 그가 물었다.   
더 있었어?  
응.   
책임감이 없잖아, 이강아.   
나보다 더 힘든 고통을 줘도, 죄책감을 가질 필요가 없어.   
모두 다, 허구일 뿐이니까. 

아.   
완벽한 소설을… 만들려고 했는데.   
그의 눈이 번뜩였다.   
손이 떨렸다.   
그래. 그래서, 내 결말… 이강아, 어떻게 생각해? 이강아, 천이강….

(윤서현)


End file.
